Contagious (Re-uploaded)
by Castello
Summary: Tugger is a pirate, living with his adored captain at sea. A mysterious woman finds her way onto the ship, an equally mysterious little kitten at her side. Tugger is more then pleased with this new development, but can't shake the nagging feeling something worse is underway. And yes, there are some OC humans involved, but its mainly focused on the cats. (NOW M)
1. Chapter 1

**This story was originally posted on my former account, FurtherAway, however, I lost the email and password so I've had to re-write it and upload it again, sorry for the trouble.. but this was the only way to continue the story I was falling in love with.. Hope you understand.**

* * *

Pirates were business men; in their own sort of way, and Tugger had found the captain of the ship he called home to be as such. The man was flirtatious, frivolous, much like himself, but found pride in his occupation and crew. The captain had found him in an old pirate's cove, where the booze was cheap and the women were easy, held up in a corner meowing for scraps. Tugger had lived off the leftover crusts people threw him and slept usually under a bed that creaked a little _too much_ above him.

His captain had traded a fair bit of coin for the cat, and Tugger felt pride in knowing that a pirate had wanted him enough to make an honest deal with the innkeeper rather than just steal as most pirates did. It was almost like a formal adoption ceremony. He took comfort in the company of the man and found friendship with his crew. The ship was Tugger's home, and that was how he liked it. He would never find home anywhere else.

It was a stormy mid-summer day when change began. Tugger was gnawing on a mouse he'd caught munching through the provisions and took extra care to make sure the captain noticed his precious hunt. He'd done a good job. There was some sort of commotion happening when Tugger emerged from below deck, and he was upset when the man paid him (and his mouse) no attention, eyes trained on the distance as he shouted orders to the men. They were all scrambling about the deck like ants; each having a defined purpose, but all put together took on the form of chaos.

What had them scurrying around?

Out of curiosity, Tugger stuffed his head through one of the narrow rails along the sides of the ship, getting a view of whatever it was that had set everyone into motion.

In the water was a small dingy, the white shape of a woman sprawled out inside of it, her dress curling over the raft's sides. She was pale and thin, and from what Tugger could make out before the ropes caught hold of the little boat. It was still hard to make out the details. A small movement caught Tugger's eye as the pirate's grip on the dingy was secured. The girl was not alone.

The men heaved and hoed until the dingy hovered up along side the ship, the crew busily reaching over the rails to pull the girl out.

She was laid down over the deck as someone tried to revive her. Tugger, however, kept his interest inside the smaller boat, trained on the small motion jostling the material inside. He leapt his way up the rails and scaled them until he could peer down into it. There was a dirty, tangled mess of rope and nets, some cloth and a few rotted apple cores here and there. Lying beneath some of the rope and nets was something small, black, and jolting about desperately. Whatever it was, it looked stuck. Tugger let out a loud meow to get the attention of his captain, pleased when he was noticed this time, noise pointed to the boat.

The man's reaction to the moving bundle of rope however, was less than what Tugger had wanted. The captain reached down gingerly, pulling out a tiny kitten with one hand, seating it down in the palm of his other as he cradled it. "Good find." he smiled, stroking Tugger's head with praise, the intruding little kit tucked against his chest.

The kitten pawed at him hesitantly, and Tugger found that he had no real liking for the thing. The captain had returned to where the woman had suddenly regained consciousness, frightened out of her wits until the little black and white intruder was handed to her. She shielded it in her arms as she examined all of the men, eyes darting between all the grubby, greasy faces of the crew. Tugger watched her draw up into her knees, folding the fabric of her dress over her legs so that nothing was exposed.

Curiosity killed the cat.

Tugger moved forward slowly as the men backed up, following the captains orders to give her space. He padded up to the woman's feet, rubbing himself against her leg as a courteous gesture. His captain had better manners than to hurt her, and Tugger counted her as lucky for being pulled in by_ his_ captain and not some other, shady, cruel pirate. She could have found herself in a lot of trouble.

He purred when she returned his gesture, petting his head with shaky fingers right behind the ears, where he liked it. She was obviously a cat lover, which accounted for her kitten, who was staring at Tugger enquiringly- as if demanding to know why he was rubbing himself up against an owner that wasn't his own. He shot the kitten his trademark wink before finding his way back to the captain and offering him the same gesture, pressing against his legs. Hopefully the stranger would notice and acknowledge the man.

She did, with shy eyes.

"Are you alright miss?"

When no reply came from the pale girl, Tugger decided to repeat the question to the kitten, "Hey, she alright?"

The kitten stared at Tugger before nodding, "She's... She's fine. My mistress just needs rest."

The sophistication and voice of an older Tom surprised Tugger, who'd expected the kit to be less forthcoming, "You speak like a Tom." he pointed out.

"That's because I am." he replied.

"You're one hell of a tiny Tom then, I had you mistaken for a kitten!" he grinned, ignoring the conversations that begun amongst the humans.

The strange cat frowned, "My name is Mr. Mistofflees." he informed, raising his head a little with a belittling huff.

Tugger smiled devilishly, he always liked ruffing up the fancy type, "Rum Tum Tugger, but you can play it simple. Most call me Tugger."

"Mr. Tugger-"

"_Tugger_." he interrupted, "Just Tugger. Formalities don't sit well with me."

"Tug-"

Something shifted as the captain helped the woman to her feet, leaning her against his shoulder as she stumbled awkwardly to his cabin. Tugger followed eagerly, watching the curious Tom eye him from over his mistress's shoulder, meowing adorably. If he really was a Tom, then there should be a rule against how Queen-like a male could be. The deck creaked beneath their feet noisily as the four of them entered the captain's quarters. The woman sat herself down on the captain's bed to rest as Mistofflees jumped off her lap, looking over his shoulder like he regretted leaving her for even a minute.

"So," Tugger began, finally caught up, "What happened to you two?"

Mistofflees huffed, "My mistress is the daughter of the current governor. We were sailing to meet her fiancé, a member of the royal guard, when we were attacked."

"Attacked?" Tugger pressed, circling the mysterious Tom as he spoke, eyeing him up.

Mistofflees seemed to notice this and stared back at him accusingly, "Pirates."

Tugger chuckled, "Pirates?"

"Yes, we were attacked by pirates." Tugger had thought the Tom was referring to him, but was suddenly wondering if the cat even knew that he, that his captain, was one, "My mistress barely escaped with her life. With little supplies she starved, and out of fear, hardly slept." Mistofflees heaved out a breathy sigh, "I'm just thankful that you found us before she wasted away..."

"My captain is a good man. He'll see to it that she's well nursed."

Mistofflees nodded before letting himself plop down onto the wooden floor boards of the cabin, heaving out a weary sigh, "I don't suppose you have anything to eat?"

With a grin, Tugger pulled the black cat back onto his feet, "Follow me."

Tentatively, the Tom obeyed, giving his mistress one last glance before tailing him all the way to the storage hold, his rumbling stomach overtaking his priorities. The room was a mass of boxes, barrels and bags filled with different smells. Starches, cured meats, pickled goods, a startling lack of greens and... fish. Mistofflees thought he might be drooling with how his mouth watered.

The cat watched with fascination as Tugger jumped from box to box, working his way up until he landed on top of a hefty barrel, "Alright!" He cheerily announced, "the chef is in. What'ya like?"

With a tired smile, Mistofflees replied, "Fish!"

"Comin' up!" Tugger disappeared behind a few of the barrels momentarily before Mistofflees let out a surprised yelp, fish pouring over in a messy sop on the floor as a barrel was kicked over noisily. "Dinner is served."

With a grin, Mistofflees picked one out, guiltily wondering if Tugger would get into trouble for knocking over the fish barrel. His rumbling tummy stopped him from asking too many questions though. Tugger just grinned and helped himself to some as well, casually making his way back up to the captain's quarters, where he figured the Tom would want to stay. It was nice having another cat on board, someone he would be able to actually talk to. He loved his captain and all, but this Tom... he was fun.

Tugger could surely have some fun impressing this well-bred little cat.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was originally posted on my former account, FurtherAway, however, I lost the email and password for the profile so I've had to re-write it and upload it all over again, sorry for the trouble and/or confusion.. but this was the _only_ way to continue the story I was falling in love with. I tried everything I knew to get that account back, but I can't seem to do it. Hope you understand.**

**OMG I AM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER HAD A PROBLEM AND I DIDN'T NOTICE! THIS IS THE FIXED VERSION! SO MANY SORRIES! **

* * *

The rest of the day went by rather uneventfully. The woman, who Mistofflees had started to refer to comfortably as Alice, slept. The captain worked and Tugger continued to show Mistofflees around the ship, sharing his secret cubby holes and favorite hangouts that only a cat could really appreciate. It was refreshing to be able to show them off. His favorite of these, was the small notch in the mast just under the crow's nest, only big enough for one cat to comfortably hide himself away, still able to overlook the deck while relaxing and enjoying the sea breeze. Thanks to his claws, it was easy for Tugger to scale the mast to reach it, but realized if he wanted to show the kit then they'd have to be resigned to the nets when Mistofflees revealed his own clipped, oddly _shiny_ dull claws.

Mistofflees had spent most of his life living under the Governor's house, not really knowing any sort of life other than one of luxury, which is why Tugger found it amazing how well he adapted to the sudden change. He'd laughed however, after their messy meal when Mistofflees had asked where the bath was to clean his paws. After about three minutes of watching Tugger chuckle and lick himself clean, he finally got it. "I'm supposed to give _myself_ a bath?"

"You're a cat aren't you?" Tugger teased, working the underside of a paw with his tongue, "That's what cats do."

Mistofflees hesitated, staring at his paws accusingly before giving one an experimental lick. He skewed his face in displeasure, tasting the dirt of the day and making Tugger laugh, "You act as if you've never given yourself a bath before."

"I haven't." Mistofflees huffed, "I've been living in the governor's house since I was a kitten, there's never been a need to. I was always clean, and when I_ wasn't_, the maids were told to bathe me..." he informed the Tom, looking down at his paw again in contemplation.

Tugger paid attention, but kept himself occupied with grooming, trying to think of a suitable reply to that. It didn't necessarily surprise him, but it still seemed like a waste. Cats were meant to get dirty now and then. It was in their blood. He turned, opening his mouth when he finally found words, but laughter replacing them as he saw the cat.

Mistofflees was trying to reach his back with his tongue; a hilariously impossible task. His tongue was stretched out to it's limit, his face overtaken with strained determination as he tried his hardest. Tugger almost didn't have the heart to tell him, sitting there silently and doing his best not to laugh outright. He gave it another moment before taking mercy on the poor thing. Tugger pushed himself up, chuckling as he got closer to the cat, nudging him away, "I got it."

"You've got it?" Mistofflees asked, confused, "What are you-"

The feeling of the Tom's tongue was sudden and made Mistofflees jump with a small yelp. Tugger tried not to sound too amused by it, but he was. It had been a while since he'd been able to draw out such entertaining reactions from another cat.

It should have felt good though, the warm and gentle lap of his tongue over the cat's fur. The buds would work at de-knotting any matted fur and give him some sort of light massage as they did so. Tugger felt triumphant when Mistofflees loosened beneath him, purring pleasantly.

He took his time, slowly licking over the surface of his back and the unreachable crevices of Mistofflees' neck. Somewhere along the line, he'd climbed over the cat, cleaning specific parts of his neck and between his shoulder blades with much more ease now that he was nestled comfortable over him. Mistofflees' purring had slowly raised in volume, turning into low, whimpering and rather suggestive mewls. Tugger knew what he was doing, it was a bit more suggestive like this, the kit under him, rumbling with pleasure as he ran his tongue along his body... but he was enjoying the way Mistofflees shuddered below too much to draw away. He hadn't felt like this in a while...

The grooming was suddenly interrupted by a human hand sweeping Tugger away with force, "No! Get off!"

Tugger came back to reality with a sudden jerk as the woman scooped Mistofflees up off the floor and into her arms. "Bad cat." she scolded, shooing Tugger away with her bare foot as she cradled Mistofflees close to her chest, ignoring the way he tried to squirm out of her arms. "Go! Shoo!"

Finally giving in, Tugger darted out of the cabin, scrambling slightly as he sliped over the newly mopped deck. Embarrassing. He tumbled, rolling until his spine collided with the mast with a rather brutal slam. "Stupid old croon." he spat, stretching out with a huff in attempt to soothe the soreness in his back, "I wasn't _hurting_ him."

Maybe it had been karma. Taking advantage of an innocent house cat like that...

Frustrated, Tugger lifted himself, twitching a little when a jolt of pain stung through his spine. Maybe it was broken? Probably not. His pride simply hoped, then he could blame it on that dumb girl. He cringed at the thought. He wanted to find the captain. He could use a little loving attention to make up for being fussed out. Tugger wandered the ship, finally coming over the man at the wheel. He meowed loudly at him, satisfied when he finally received a fond sideways glance, "Hey Rum. How's the lady? You watching over her well?"

Another frustrated meow. He didn't want to watch over _that_ evil witch. Tugger pressed himself against the captain's leg, swirling his tail around like a tree vine. With a hearty laugh, the man reached one hand down, cupping under his belly before pulling him up and tucking him under an arm. "You know Rum, you make it hard to work." Tugger purred happily, nuzzling into his master's side. "You're like a woman.." he sighed, leaning slightly over the wheel, "So distracting..."

Tugger's purring quieted, and he tried not to look too far into the implications of that sentence. Surely his captain wasn't taking an interest in the girl? Tugger certainly didn't think highly of her at the moment. She was a spoiled governor's daughter who's kitten had never given himself a proper bath in his life.

His irritation immediately faded when he thought back to giving the cat a tongue bath. Innocent enough, but... the mewling Mistofflees had made... Tugger couldn't remember the last time he'd mated. Sometime that they'd docked in Grandmal maybe, with that cute little Siamese he'd found strolling in one of the back alleys. Tugger frowned. Was he desperate enough to mate with a male? Of course, the Tom was cute and all, but he was more interested in queens. That was what you were supposed to do, sow your seed. That was why there were queens after all. The grooming thing had just been sort of spur-of-the-moment.

He wasn't really interested in the humorous, adorable, and vulnerable little Tom...

Of course not.


	3. Chapter 3

When Alice had finally given herself away to sleep Mistofflees saw an opportunity. He carefully slipped out from under her arm before jumping gracefully to the floor, his landing exceptional considering the foreign sway of the ship underfoot. Gingerly, he crept toward the door, wondering how he'd get out. He wanted to go find Tugger and apologize. His mistress hadn't meant any harm, surely, but the position they had been in...

Mistofflees gushed.

What had they been doing anyway? It had started out a simple bath, but quickly Tugger had made him feel exasperated. Caught in a compromising pose, the Tom hovering above him, licking, humming, happy to just stand there and... and do that. It was intoxicating, and all Mistofflees wanted to do was roll over and give in. It was a foreign feeling, but he wouldn't exactly have minded feeling it again.

Before the Tom had any time to really contemplate an escape, the door slowly creaked open. The captain quietly made his way inside, smiling down at Mistofflees when he noticed him and leaning down to stroke his back carefully. "Hey there." he greeted, whispering.

Mistofflees purred at the pleasant sensation and nuzzled the man's palm with his head. "How's the girl doing? Are you looking out for her?" the captain grinned with encouragement before looking up to her sleeping form, "I suppose I'll be sleeping in the chair tonight, hmm?"

Oh, she was in his bed wasn't she. Mistofflees mewed apologetically, making the captain chuckle, "I suppose you want out?"

Mistofflees bounded out the door as soon as the man stepped aside, racing off to find Tugger, thankful for the stroke of luck. He looked back only for a second, noticing the way the captain silently shut the door behind himself, careful not to wake his mistress. Tugger seemed to trust and look up to this man a lot, so he'd decided to do the same, for now at least. He appeared to be a kind and gentle man, and hadn't given Mistofflees any reason to doubt him.

He shinned with triumph when the little tuxedo found his way to the open cargo hold.

Tugger was lounged across a potato sack, claws digging into a spud beneath the burlap as he snored. The sight was kind of endearing, all the same time, Tugger looked cool. Mistofflees snuck up beside him before nudging his side with the tip of his nose. "Tugger? Tugger wake up."

The cat pawed at his waker with irritation, mumbling incoherent words. So he tried again, pushing a little harder- still nothing. Frustrated, Misto climbed over him, a higher vantage point from the upper side of the bag where the potatoes make him taller. With hesitation, he leaned down, clamping his teeth over the root of the sleeping cat's tail, jolting him awake with a startled yelp. "M-Misto?!"

Mistofflees sat before him, an innocent grin on his face as his tail swished behind him happily, "You wouldn't wake up."

"So... you chomped on my tail?"

Tugger pawed at his rear where his tail was attacked, caring for it absently as Mistofflees neared him, "I wanted to talk with you."

"Couldn't it have waited until sunrise kit?"

"I'm not a kitten!" he frowned, pulling back slightly. "I told you already, I'm a Tom."

Tugger smirked deviously, "I don't consider any kit a Tom until he's had one hefty night with a queen, if you catch my drift." his devilish manner made Misto huff. "It's a fellow's duty to repopulate. Well?" he smirked, "Are you a Tom Misto?"

"Whatever you want." he growled, "And my name is _Mistofflees_."

"But Misto is so much cuter, don't you think?" he grinned, leaning closer to lick the tip of the tux's ear.

Mistofflees jolted backward with surprise, raising a paw to his ear defensively, "Wh-what was that for?"

"I just felt like it." Tugger shrugged, licking his paw nonchalantly, "No real reason."

"Well... don't do it again."

Tugger grinned. "And if I did?"

Mistofflees directed his gaze at one of the potatoes Tugger had mindlessly clawed up in his sleep, trying to keep himself from blushing. He had no idea how to threaten this cat. Truthfully, he didn't even know if he _wanted_ to threated him. He lost his train of thought when Tugger came dangerously close, breathing into the ear he'd licked, making the wet fur suddenly cold, "Well?" he questioned, his tone low and seducing.

"Well... what?"

The cat smirked, nudging a paw closer, "What would happen if I did it again?"

Mistofflees shoulders tensed when Tugger took the tip of his ear into his mouth, sucking down on it gently, careful of his teeth. When he didn't let up, Mistofflees found himself purring against his will, enjoying it more than he meant to, his paws weakly pushing away at the larger Tom's shoulders. "Tugger, stop..." he squeaked, very unintimidating.

The cat pulled away slowly, "You're purring though."

"I can't help what my body does..." he muttered in reply, bowing his head bashfully.

"You woke me up to talk about something?" Tugger questioned, bumping his nose against Misto's to get his head back up, "Speak."

Mistofflees nodded silently, brushing at his ear to try and wipe away some of the camp fur Tugger had caused; it was cold. "I simply wanted to apologize for the way my mistress shooed you out earlier..." he began.

"Alice?"

"Hmm." the cat hummed in reply, "She didn't mean any harm, she just thought you were attacking me."

Tugger nodded with assurance, "I know. I was only annoyed for a little while." he ducked his head casually down below Misto's, licking the fur under his chin, "She interrupted your bath though..." Tugger chuckled lightly before darting his tongue out once more to lap up some of the fur on his neck.

"Am... I really dirty?"

The small tux watched with a mix of nervousness and anticipation as Tugger lifted his head, licking the space in between Mistofflees' eyes. "Not terribly, but you could still use a bath." he paused for a moment to stare the Tom in the eyes, "Unless you want me to stop?

Bashfully, the cat shook his head, "No... if... if you think I need a bath then... I really should..."

Tugger's grin was sinful. "Alright then, but I'm warning you," he pulled himself closer, so that Mistofflees could feel his body heat, "I won't stop this time. Not even if your lady comes in and beats me off with a broom."

Mistofflees chuckled lightly, "She's sleeping in the captain's quarters."

Dipping his muzzle, Tugger licked a patch of fur along Misto's jawline, smiling with triumph when the Tom started to purr softly. Tugger worked at the kit's fur madly and with determination, like it was his sole mission to lap up every strand of hair. By the time he'd started work on the back, Mistofflees was purring loudly and mewling lightly. The larger Tom pinned the tux to the burlap gently on his stomach; caging him with his body. Mistofflees whimpered lightly when Tugger held a paw to his waist, holding him still as he nuzzled the back of his neck, purring himself with the pleasure of hearing his rewarding mewls.

Mistofflees stiffened when he felt the Tom's tongue trail down his back, slowly descending until it paused to lap around the base of his tail before his teeth settled down with a light chomp. Mistofflees would have jerked away, but the paw on his hip kept him still. It didn't hurt as much as it surprised him, in fact it had almost been pleasant. Tugger started from the base and licked up his tail; only once, teasing the kit. "You're starting to sound like a queen in heat." he chuckled.

Mistofflees groaned suggestively, making Tugger pause. He flipped Mistofflees onto his back suddenly, staring him down, as if studying his face. The tux stared back at him, lidded eyes and heavy breaths. He was excited. Tugger nudged the cat gently, earning another whine, "Tugger, you're... a tease."

The Tom grinned maniacally, "So I've been told."

"...Do you play with queens often?"

Tugger stretched out over him, letting his body weight fall over the smaller Tom, "don't start this" he began, "Queens do it for attention all the time. You're not my first, no." Gently, Tugger licked his forehead, noticing the way the tux pouted, "Doesn't mean I don't have feelings for you. Everyone has a past."

Mistofflees seemed quiet for a short time, "I... don't."

Tugger opened one eye lazily, "Don't tell me you're a virgin?"

Misto blushed and turned away, "I've never been outside the governor's home, and the only cat we've ever had there was Victoria." he laughed half heartedly, "She's mated to an alley cat named Plato."

"So..." Tugger started, processing, "I'm your first?"

"We haven't done anything yet!" Mistofflees protested, catching his words too late.

Tugger grinned devilishly down at the cat, "Yet?"

"Shut up." he frowned, batting the Tom off of him, "Don't laugh at me."

Smiling, Tugger rolled off, but didn't let go. He pulled the little tux into his arms, "I'm not laughing." But of course, he was chuckling as he said this.

Mistofflees pushed weakly at his chest, trying to make some sort of effort to pretend to be offended. "It's fine like this, isn't it?" Tugger nuzzled his face into the Tom's fur, "I won't do anything, but I'm tired, and was kicked out of the cabin," he let his eyes close as he became comfortable, "Stay here."

Bravely, Mistofflees laid a gentle lick on Tugger's forehead before snuggling with him. It was warm, and Tugger's arms were protective; making him feel safe and cared for. He'd been a little scared when they'd first boarded the ship, but now...

He wanted to stay with this cat. "You don't have to ask."


	4. Chapter 4

**This story was originally posted on my former account, FurtherAway, however, I lost the email and password for the profile so I've had to re-write it and upload it all over again, sorry for the trouble and/or confusion.. but this was the _only_ way to continue the story I was falling in love with. I tried everything I knew to get that account back, but I can't seem to do it. Hope you understand.**

* * *

Tugger was curled into a ball beneath the captain's bed, one eye lazily cracked open, keeping watch as the girl and her little kit rested above him. The sun hadn't risen yet, but through the pained glass window, Tugger could see the cool blue of early morning sky. He yawned lazily and pawed at the crook of his eye where sleep had gathered. He hadn't gotten much rest, but his drowsiness wasn't too much to handle. They hadn't been guests aboard his captain's ship for even a week yet, and already he was becoming accustomed to waking up at the foot of the bed, guarding them throughout the night.

The girl, Alice, for his master's sake, and the kit for his own.

A light meow over him caught his attention, he lifted his head to see Mistofflees poking over the edge of the mattress, grinning down at him shyly. "Good morning Tugger." he greeted, stretching his paws out over the ledge and letting out a rather large yawn as his tail raised.

Tugger hummed softly in return, burying his mane back between his paws, "Five more minutes..."

He was jolted awake violently as Mistofflees jumped down from the bed, landing just over him. "Wake up!"

"Stupid kit..." he grumbled, batting the tux away with a tired arm. "Go back to sleep."

Mistofflees nudged Tugger's cheek, "Didn't you sleep?"

"I slept fine. Five more minutes..." he repeated, pulling the tom down into his arms and holding him too tight for any hope of escape.

"Tugger. Let go of me." Mistofflees protested, "Come on..."

Tugger nuzzled into the fur between the kit's shoulder blades and purred, comfortably basking in the tux's warmth. It contrasted greatly with the cold wood paneling of the floor, and made him even more drowsy. "Five more..."

Mistofflees huffed in a pout, but gave in all the same, shifting a bit so that he and Tugger were flush against one another, "Fine." he replied, a faint brush of pink dusting his cheeks, "Just five minutes."

Tugger hummed once more before letting his muscles relax, his tight grip fading. Mistofflees stayed, and turned to lick Tugger's cheek happily.

* * *

"Shift the mast a few degrees west!" The captain ordered, shouting to the men who began to scramble around the deck, pulling on ropes and tying the fastens tightly to the brims of the ship. "Hurry it up, you dogs!"

Alice, the ship's residing cast away, was sitting in the captain's bed, listening to the voices outside the door, and turning to glance out the window every so often. She cringed at the messy state of the cabin. Clothes, bottles and seemingly random scraps of paper were spread all over the floor. Apple cores and turkey bones littered the large table that filled the empty space in the middle of the room. It was filled with food, some good and some rubbish that hadn't been cleaned away. The room smelled something awful, and when she'd finally noticed the state of the sheets she was wrapped in, she'd gasped.

It was filthy.

"Mr. Mistofflees..." she called, peering over the edge of her bed to see the two cats curled up next to one another, sleeping peacefully.

She smiled then, reaching down to gently grope the tops of their heads. "I see you two made fast friends." she giggled, watching the two stretch and yawn as the woke. "Good morning."

Mistofflees meowed happily up at her and jumped back up onto the bed, rubbing himself against her lovingly. She gave the room another look over and clicked her tongue, "What do you think? Isn't it an absolute mess?"

Another meow came from Mistofflees twitching snout as his sensitive whiskers gave out a jolt of twitchy nerves. Alice grinned and ruffled the top of his mane with gentle, slender fingers. "I feel like we should repay the captain's kindness and clean up a bit."

Tugger growled in protest, annoyed when she took it as his agreement, popping off the bed and immediately setting to work. "What does she think she's doing?"

"Only trying to be helpful." Mistofflees purred, rubbing his face against the fur of Tugger's neck happily.

"Don't objectify me." Tugger protested, closing his eyes to the pleasant feeling nevertheless.

The tux grinned and bounded off, taking side by his mistress as she started scooping discarded clothes off of the ground. She smiled whole-heartedly and dumped the clothes into a pile in the corner of the cabin. She stacked plates from the table and threw the old food out of the window. The bed was made and surfaces were wiped down with a cloth, as Mistofflees tugged socks from under the bed over to the pile of clothes Alice had created.

Tugger, who was lounging contently on top of the little mountain of tunics and trousers, let out a playful growl when Mistofflees dropped the sock over his face with a mischievous grin. "Watch it kitten!" he warned, pulling back into a pounce-worthy position. Mistofflees and Tugger tumbled back once he launched, landing with laughter before Tugger bit down on the tip of his ear. "Warned you!"

The tux licked Tugger's cheek and smiled happily, pulling back slowly with tired, doey eyes.

Alice came and sat by them, crossing her legs before pulling Mistofflees up into her lap and reaching over to offer Tugger some affection as well. She scratched his head in all the right places and held her own companion in her other arm, loving the two cats as they meowed at one another and started to bound around. "I'm glad you've found yourself a new friend, Mr. Mistofflees." she smiled.

Mistofflees replied with a giddy noise and pawed at Tugger's head playfully. He was very happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**This story was originally posted on my former account, FurtherAway, however, I lost the email and password for the profile so I've had to re-write it and upload it all over again, sorry for the trouble and/or confusion.. but this was the _only_ way to continue the story I was falling in love with. I tried everything I knew to get that account back, but I can't seem to do it. Hope you understand.**

* * *

Alice had been working on the Captain's cabin for the better part of the day, and Mistofflees and Tugger decided to go wander around the ship together a little more. Not that Mistofflees didn't like spending time with his mistress, but he wanted time with Tugger as well, and honestly, cleaning up rotten food didn't sound very inviting. They meowed and scratched at the door until she finally came over to open it for them. Tugger led the bound out of the room, Misto trailing along behind with equal, if not more, enthusiasm.

Tugger climbed scaffolding and scaled the ship's rails, finally coming to a tall length of checkered rope that created a sort of net leading to the tops of the sails. Mistofflees tried his best to balance along with Tugger, but let out a nervous squeak when he looked up to see just how high they were about to climb. "We're going up there?"

Tugger chuckled, leaping onto the first patch of rope, "Don't tell me you're afraid of heights."

"I'm not." Mistofflees snapped, "I just... prefer not to do anything stupid..."

"Cat's aren't supposed to be afraid of heights you know." Tugger grinned, starting his ascent.

"I told you, I'm not afraid of heights!"

Tugger grinned deviously, "Prove it then."

Desperate to please, and prove himself wrong, Mistofflees placed a hesitant paw over a strand of rope, immediately digging his claws into it when Tugger continued to climb and it shifted under him. He drew in a breath and slowly but surely, began to climb. "That's the spirit!" Tugger teased, climbing up and circling back down again as he waited impatiently for Mistofflees to catch up.

The tux was digging his claws into the rope diligently as he climbed his way up. He wasn't afraid of heights, no, that wasn't the case. It was combination of a rocking ship, a narrow rope, and a boat-bred Tom who thought it was fun to jump around and make the already difficult climb, all the more impossible. He squeaked when Tugger leapt down a few notches of the rope, jostling the loose ties around and nearly making Misto lose his balance.

"That's not funny Tugger." He frowned, clawing his way up just a little bit faster.

"What's not funny?" Tugger questioned innocently, "Oh, you mean this?" He rocked the rope again and sniggered when Mistofflees cringed.

"Tugger!" The tux cried out, clinging to whatever he could for dear life.

Watching the little Tom look so helpless with his arms wrapped tightly around the rope and his face buried in those arms, made him a little remorseful. Mistofflees was cute. So cute that I made Tugger want to apologize. But he never apologized. Cautiously, he nudged Mistofflees' side with his snout, "I was only joking around." he began, "Sorry if I scared you."

Mistofflees lifted his head suddenly, a determined look on his face, "I wasn't scared!"

Tugger smirked and nudged once more, this time at his clingy-paws. "Well, I promise there's a wonderful surprise at the top."

The tux sighed and nodded, "Okay."

Tugger kept close to his side as they continued their ascent, offering light, encouraging pushes and promising licks to his mane. Mistofflees' pace slowly increased as he became more confident with his climbing. By the time they got to the crow's nest, he'd straightened his back and was confidently striding up the ropes. Tugger grinned in triumph and stood on his hind legs to look over the small cup around the nest, his paws folding over the side as he glanced down.

"Good thing you're not afraid of heights." he smirked, watching Mistofflees tentatively join him.

"I'm not afraid of heights." Misto repeated, and bumped Tugger with his shoulder. He peered over the edge and took in the sight Tugger had promised, "They all look so small..." he marveled, recognizing a crew member that had nearly stepped on him earlier. The man was so tiny now, Misto could step on _him_. He chuckled involuntarily, drawing Tugger's attention in an instant.

"You have an adorable laugh." he commented, not really sure why he felt he need to say it, but had regardless.

The tux blushed and looked away, "T-thanks?"

"You're _one hundred percent_ sure you're not a kit? Right?"

"No." Misto pouted.

"A queen?"

"Tugger!" He shrieked, "I am a _tom_!"

Tugger held his paws up defensively, "Sure, sure, whatever you say."

With a final huff, Mistofflees pushed away from the railing of the nest and glared at Tugger, "Do you want me to prove it?!"

"Prove it?" Tugger smirked, leaning closer, "How's that?"

Without hesitation, Mistofflees turned, bending on his front paws, face on the floor, butt in the air, showing himself off to the whole world, "There!" he proclaimed triumphantly, "I am a Tom."

Tugger was silent for a moment, just staring at everything the tux was shoving in his face. It was almost like an invitation. A very innocent, probably non-intentional, yet extremely seductive invitation. It took every ounce of his willpower not to reach out and touch. He couldn't believe it when the black cat's lithe hips actually sauntered a little, teetering from side to side. He had to have done that on purpose.

"You see?" Misto questioned, pulling Tugger from his thoughts and redirecting his eyes to the cat's face rather than... _other_ sections of his body.

"Yes." he replied, "I most certainly see."


	6. Chapter 6

**This story was originally posted on my former account, FurtherAway, however, I lost the email and password for the profile so I've had to re-write it and upload it all over again, sorry for the trouble and/or confusion.. but this was the _only_ way to continue the story I was falling in love with. I tried everything I knew to get that account back, but I can't seem to do it. Hope you understand.**

**Also, I feel as though I should maybe add bestiality warnings in this? I mean, it's cat on cat, I just didn't know how to produce that. In the original play, obviously it's humans playing cats, and in most fanfiction they're not really envisioned as actual cats, but as those actors. However... I took their cat roles a little more serious. Erm... so... yeah. Cat sex. Hope you're in for that. This update took longer than most because I was really conflicted about how to go about writing it. I've stuck with realism thus far, no turning back now! **

* * *

Mistofflees didn't know what hit him. Tugger pounced, animal instinct taking control when a warm, counterpart practically offered himself up on a silver platter with a big sign reading 'TAKE ME!'. Mistofflees was on the floor, pinned down by Tugger's strong paws, a muzzle nudging the fur around his neck and licking his ears. Mistofflees squirmed, but it didn't help his situation. All it managed to do was offer brushes of warm skin against Tugger's growing arousal.

Mistofflees pushed up, but in vain, "Tugger, what are you doing?!"

The Tom purred and bit into the cat's neck predatorily, enjoying Misto's mewl, "You can't expect me to just ignore your _obvious_ seduction."

"Seduction!?" Mistofflees screeched, outraged, "I haven't-!"

"You most certainly have." Tugger interrupted, licking over his bite mark, attempting to be soothing. "Showing yourself off like that? And just for me..."

"It- It was to prove that I was a Tom! I wanted you to stop teasing me about being a-" His voice hitched as Tugger ground his hips forward, right against Mistofflees.

The tux groaned, head bowed to the floor abashedly. Despite his hesitance, instinct commanded he push back, enjoying the friction. It was foreign, but welcomed as Tugger jerked forward yet again. Mistofflees bit back a whine as another bite came down on the other side of his beck, claiming marks being gnawed into his skin by the anxious pirate hovering over him. Each new clash of teeth stung with pain, but only just before Tugger would gently lap at the marks with his tongue, leaving a rather pleasant, tingly sort of feeling.

Then it became a game of instinct, Tugger's strong paws keeping him in place as Misto fought to regain his dominance. Male cats didn't lie back and take this sort of thing, he should be telling Tugger off, telling him how wrong this was. But... it felt so _good_. Too right to be wrong. It was obvious he wasn't going to beat this Tom, who seemed very much his senior in the sense of mating, and the longer he tried to fight it, the more rallied up Tugger got.

Even as he struggled, Tugger nudged and prodded at him, making him unsettled and excited. He wanted to continue this, but nothing would progress if he remained true to the male cat's role. He bit into his paw, burying his face and hiding from the same he was about to bring upon himself. But _god_, did he want this to continue. So, reluctantly, he shut his eyes and prepared himself mentally as he started to roll over, spreading his little arms over his head and exposing his belly in a submissive gesture. He'd given in to Tugger's stubbornness, fighting nature and taking on the role of a female, turning his head and exposing his neck to his Tom.

Tugger looked all too pleased to see Misto give into him like that, spread out as an offering but still shyly covering his eyes with his paws. It was actually quite adorable, like he was being unconsciously submissive. Like his body _knew_ he belonged to Tugger. The sudden thought pulled a keen growl from his throat. He leaned forward, licking at the kit's cheek and purring contently.

Mistofflees found his paws gently clawing at The Rum Tum Tugger's shoulders, not sure whether he was trying to push him away or pull him closer. It all felt so good, the little comforting licks, the feral bites, the constant rumble of Tugger's purr vibrating against his belly. He felt wanted and loved, and... and _horny_. "Tugger." he mewled, raising his head as the Tom shifted his teeth from the crook of his neck to just under the tux's jaw.

"Yeah?" he mumbled, only pausing for a moment before returning with little conviction to his cheek.

Mistofflees groaned in frustration, "S..." it was so embarrassing, "S-stop teasing me."

An animalistic sound pulled from Tugger, "What do you want me to do?"

"G-" he whined, trying to hide his face in his arm. The fur tickled his nose, but he didn't want to come out of hiding. He was so embarrassed. He really wanted Tugger to dominate him, to claim him. He wanted to become his mate. And everything about that was embarrassing. "Get on with it."

"Get on with it?" Tugger echoed, "What if I want to take my time?"

"N-"

Another tiny bite, just under his ear, made him whimper. "What if I like winding you up?" Tugger continued, "The noises you make, _just for me_."

"Just mate me already!"

Tugger paused, lifted his head up from Mistofflees' neck, and stared wildly.

There was a sporadic moment of silence, chests heaving for breath, Tugger's eyes boring into Misto's, a pleading question, "What?"

"M..." Misto babbled, trying to stop himself from speaking, "No... no I didn't mean to say- I-I didn't- I wasn't-"

"You want me to mate you."

It was more of a statement than a question, but Misto noticed how Tugger had completely stopped all movement. As if nervously waiting for an answer from the little tux beneath him, he held his gaze. Oh _god_ he was so embarrassed, saying something like that in the heat of the moment. Tugger wasn't upset though, just aroused, startled by the thought of taking a mate, but unbelievably excited to think it would be Misto. To know that Misto wanted to be his mate, it brought out something rustic and possessive in him. He didn't want to share Misto. He wanted the tux to be his and his alone. "You want to be my mate?" he tried again, this time with a little more softness, dipping down to nudge at the underside of the kit's jaw.

He was silently begging Mistofflees to say yes. nuzzling against him, trying to be enticing. He wanted to move forward, press himself right into Mistofflees and not give him any choice at all. He'd be the dominant one and Misto would just cling to him, loving every minute of it. He coughed, his throat suddenly felt a little dry.

As much as the fantasy pleased him, he needed to stay still. One wrong move and he'd lose his control. So he waited patiently, listening for the green light.

The tux fumbled with his words, mouth opening and shutting in random spurts, like he was conflicted with himself and what to say. "I..."

Carefully, Tugger came closer. His nose barely tapped over Mistofflees'. He rubbed them together, being cutesy. Misto would probably appreciate that. When the tux seemed to calm down, he responded, pushing forward slightly and licking at Tugger's face. He purred, with much less hesitation this time, "Mate."

Tugger spurred into action then, nudging Mistofflees over onto his belly and licking from his neck down the junction between his shoulders. He followed his spine, trailing down, down until he came to the junction of tail and bit gently at the base, enjoying the high-pitched whine that came from his mate.

His mate.

_His_ mate.

Mistofflees was his. All _his_.

He could smell Misto's arousal leaking out, wetting him down and opening him up. It was such an intoxicating scent. He touched his muzzle to it, taking a tasteful lick. It was sweet, and natural, just so purely Mistofflees. The tux whimpered in his hold as he drove his tongue in for another lick. Pushing in, making it pleasurable. Never let it be said that the Rum Tum Tugger was not a pleaser of others. Not that he would ever need to be again. Just Misto. Mate.

Instinct got the better of his control, and Tugger pulled back. He draped himself over the little Tom, giving assuring licks to the back of his shoulder. As if silently ordering him to relax, Tugger continued, just barely pressing his tip to Misto's rear. He could _feel_ it. The pure heat radiating off of it, so ready to swallow Tugger up, take all of him in. He bit back a groan, trying to regain what little composure he still had over himself. One push is all it would take.

He bit down hard on Misto's ear, pushing forward at the same time, hoping to distract the kit while he breeched that tight ring of muscle. It was so warm. So, utterly made for him. He huffed into his shoulder, basking in the idea that he and Misto were mated now. It made everything about the sex different. He'd slept with cats before, spent the night with an alley cat or two, but this was different. This wasn't a random night out. This was Mistofflees, and Mistofflees was _his._

Tugger's pleased grumble ran through Misto's body as they continued, joined in more than one way. As he became more persistent in his movements, driving in again and again, it only became more apparent that that's exactly how it was supposed to be.


	7. Chapter 7

Tugger was licking at his paw where he lay in the crows nest, taking short breaks to nuzzle contently at Mistofflees' neck as he snoozed beside him. They were mated now. The mouthy, dignified, cute little tux was_ his_. Tugger couldn't help the short, possessive lick he gave Misto's neck as he reveled in the thought; all his. His mate. Mistofflees rested peacefully against Tugger's side, purring in his sleep and rolling around a bit. It was adorable to watch really, and when he shifted onto his back, belly up, paws tucked into his chin, Tugger tried to stifle a little chuckle.

The ship wasn't very busy below them. They'd been held up in the crows nest for a good majority of the morning, and Tugger had absolutely no regrets towards it. He listened to the bustling of the men on deck, scrambling to get their duties done. It was a normal time, accept, Tugger found himself feeling more at home than usual. His side was warm where Misto layed, and the sea breeze swam through his fur, the taste of salt in the air. It was blissful.

At the wheel, he recognized the captain and Mistofflees' mistress, Alice. Alice was watching diligently as his captain expertly shouted orders to his crew, steering the ship and managing to make small talk with the girl all at once. Tugger felt a small surge of pride, he really did have the best captain. She was touching the wheel with diligent fingers as she inspected him. When he noticed, he took a step to the side, offering to show her how to steer. It made Tugger huff. Alice annoyed him somehow, and the thought of her and his captain just managed to make him a bit upset. Why, he wasn't sure. He just wasn't having it.

Mistofflees shifted beside him, yawning lazily as he woke noisily from his nap. Domestic moment over, it was time to return to duties. "Morning." he mumbled, nudging his mate's cheek with a grin.

Misto offered him a drowsy smile, nuzzling right back into him, "The sun feels warm." he stated, making himself comfortable once more and scooting just a little closer to Tugger as he did so, "I don't want to wake up yet."

"You can sleep. I've got to go."

The little pouty-frown the tux sent him was adorable, and he just couldn't take it seriously, "Where?"

"Hunting for stray mice and rats in the supplies. There's always at least one that sneaks its way on board when we dock."

"Is that your only job aboard ship?" Mistofflees inquired, rolling onto his stomach as he slowly became more awake.

Tugger shook his head, getting up to stretch, "No." he replied, cracking his neck, "I chase away birds as well. I keep the captain company mostly."

He made his way over to the edge of the crows nest, just a few inches from where they'd been lying, and peered directly down, as if trying to gage the height. It always amazed him just how small the crew looked from up there, but he enjoyed seeing the tops of their heads rather than the bottoms of their boots. IT was a refreshing new angle. He tried to contain a chuckle when Mistofflees squeaked, "You're not going to jump are you?!"

He debated teasing the kit, but Tugger decided against it when he noticed the genuine concern on his mate's face. He shook his head with a smile, "Nope. Just looking." He leaned back to gently press his nose against Mistofflees' cheek, getting a good whiff of him before he'd have to go do his job, "You want to come with me? Or would you prefer to go back to sleep?"

"I'll go with you!" Mistofflees answered a bit too quickly, shifting uncomfortable when Tugger raised his eyebrow, "I don't know how to climb down on my own."

Tugger snorted, "You're adorable."

"And _you're_ incorrigible."

"I'm also your ticket to a safe climb down." he snickered, teetering around the edge of the wood, as if threatening to leave him up there alone.

Mistofflees scoffed and was about to make a witty retort when the ship shifted suddenly, rolling a bit too far for it to just be waves. Misto squeaked in surprise and Tugger almost lost his balance, hopping back from the ledge cautiously and keeping Misto from sliding around. He dug his claws into the woodwork and instructed Misto to do the same, placing himself protectively over his mate, caging him to the crows nest with his limbs around the whimpering kit. "Just hang on, it shouldn't-"

"Ready the cannons!"

Tugger's ears perked up at the sounds of his captain's orders. They were going into battle. They were going into a bloody battle and he and Misto were in one of the most dangerous places on the ship. The wave must have been enemy fire, close to the ship, or barely grazing it. The impact hadn't been rough enough to be a direct hit. Mistofflees was shaking underneath him, claws tightly stuck into the wood, and shaking even as Tugger kept him steady. They needed to get down from the crows nest. If there was cannon fire and the nest went down...

"Misto listen to me, we need to climb down now."

"Are you crazy?!" The tom retorted, yelling up at him as the sounds of cannons blasted through their ears.

"We can't stay up here!" Tugger barked, the whiz of fire invading his senses. He couldn't see out from his position over Misto, he didn't know who was attacking. His captain continued to rage with demands, cannons, guns, another ship must be close. How had someone snuck up on them? He nudged reassuringly at his mate, "I'll be right beside you, but we need to climb down _now_."

Misto continued to protest, whining and whimpering as Tugger carefully removed himself and tried to urge his mate to do the same. Another loud boom of a cannon made him jolt violently, and he finally agreed.

A quick glance over the edge let Tugger assess the situation. Everyone was running everywhere, scattered around in a panic lite ants. The captain was shouting and cursing, Alice nowhere to be seen, while the men were unloading and reloading, shooting and exchanging fresh weapons with old ones. He watched a few of the crew fall to the deck, blood staining the wood. They were dying. He growled, returning to his mate. He didn't need to see it. "Come on." he ordered.

He took the first steps down the rope, his paws lightly clawing into it, enough to keep him secure, but not enough to cut it. He gestured for Mistofflees to do the same, shouting for him to step down. The cat trembled at the edge of the crows nest, shaking his head, "Tugger- I can't!"

"Damn it Misto!" he shouted.

A violent crash shook them, throwing Tugger and the rope around, and nearly tossing Misto right off the edge. The tux barely managed to claw into the edge of the next, "You need to come _now_!" Tugger demanded. If he stayed there another minute, there was a good chance he'd go toppling right over. "Climb _now_!"

Another cannon ball hit, catching the edge of the mast keeping the nest up. The wood splintered and the rumble tore through the air, ripping part of the mast away. The sheer force of the blow brought the boat to a rock, and forced Mistofflees off his toes. He stumbled forward, front paws sliding right off the edge as he began to fall. Tugger didn't think about it, he just launched, hurling himself back to catch the stupid tux, and bracing himself for impact as they were dragged down by gravity. He reached out for anything he could, barely snagging a bit of the rope, but not managing to keep a hold.

They feel meters in seconds, and Tugger thought it might be the end. He held tightly onto his mate, letting out a loud roar. He decided he believed in miracles when they fell right into the arms of his captain. "Rum! What the _hell_ are you doing?!"

He meowed back at him, protesting and scrambling until the cats were released. Another cannonball hit the ship, and Tugger finally had the chance to see who exactly had been firing at them. Shock, rage and fear coursed through him after setting eyes on the enemy's flag. It was Captain Terrible's ship, a long time foe to his own captain, who now looked to be in a dreadful state himself.

Tugger whined sorrowfully for the man as he wrung hands in his hair, "He must be after the Alice. She's the governor's daughter aftera-"

Another blow to the side of the ship knocked them all around. He regained his composure quickly enough, returning to his men and shouting a new attack. Tugger had faith, his captain was the_ best_ captain. He grabbed Misto, leading him back to the captain's cabin, where he had no doubt sent Alice once the attacks started.

They needed to make it in there before the ship was boarded. Certainly this pirate was bad news for his captain and Alice, but there was another foe aboard that ship, one who walked on all fours, and was known for his trickery. _He_ would be bad news for Tugger and Misto.

They reached the cabin, scratching at the door and meowing as loud as possible. Tugger hoped they wouldn't be drowned out by the noise around them. Alice wouldn't leave Mistofflees out in this wreck. Mistofflees needed to be safe. He scratched harder, and with more determination, instantly relieved when it finally opened, and they hurridly leapt inside.

"Oh thank god, Mr. Mistofflees!" Alice wept, sinking to her knees and hugging the cat, "I was so worried!"

Tugger tried to catch his breath as Mistofflees comforted his mistress. With the captain busy ordering the men, it was up to him to keep these two safe. Terrible would be after the governor's daughter, and Macavity...

Macavity, the mystery cat, the hidden paw, the evilest of evil. He could only imagine what that beast would do to Misto, or to himself. The cat was a menace, and Terrible's very own right hand, so to speak. He growled with feral warning when there was a thud at the door. He would not let these two be harmed. He hissed and scratched at the floor as someone jimmied the knob, pounding harder as Alice tried to make herself as small as possible, clinging onto Mistofflees tightly.

Tugger made a point to keep himself planted firmly between the two of them and the door, recognizing the voice of his captain on the other side, shouting at someone, "There's nothing in there!" he'd lied, trying to deter the attention of whoever was trying to enter.

Another loud bang, and the door came off of its hinges, revealing a very smug looking Pirate, and a very menacing, mangled cat at his heels.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to the two lovely people who have commented on this story. My good friend, LovelyFangirls, and a visiting commenter, Rweinded. Thank you for the lovely reviews guys. :) I get that this story isn't exactly in a genre where it will get much traffic, but I appreciate what it does get. Please always feel free to drop a review. I like helpful tips, thoughts on the story, even if you have a complaint, I'd like to hear it. It's always helpful to know what I could be doing better.**

**I don't own these characters, if I did, the play would probably be put into the risqué genre...**

* * *

Tugger snarled angrily, keeping himself firmly planted between the intruders and Mistofflees. The Governor's daughter too, of course, but Mistofflees was his personal priority. Macavity was dangerous, maybe less of a threat towards humans, but he'd been known to immobilize cats with just the flick of his paw. There was no way Tugger was going to let his new mate down, he would _not_ let him be harmed. He'd protect him. It was his job as the alpha of their relationship, more, his duty.

With another warning snarl, he watched the cat, staying seemingly obedient by his captain's side with a smug grin. Captain Terrible was an old croon, with a matted and frizzy beard, rotted teeth and oily skin with a small pot belly. He bumbled with laughter, watching Tugger try to defended Mistofflees and his mistress. "Always a pleasure to watch your interesting little mutt, James."

"Rum is nothing but the best." he spat right back, glaring down at the spiked fur on Macavity, "I can't say I enjoy seeing yours as much as you do mine."

The captain was being held in place by two strangers, one tightly pulling at either arm. He watched with anger as Terrible took a step closer to Alice, a greasy smirk donning his features as he licked his lips, "Hello there sweetheart."

Tugger hissed at the man with warning. One more step and he'd give the man a show. Maybe he could get away with clawing an eye out before the unpreventable quarrel between himself and Macavity. Terrible's smile faded slightly, "Control your rat." he muttered.

"You don't train cats like you do dogs. Rum does his own thing."

Terrible scoffed, "That doesn't look like a cat 'doing his own thing'." He cocked his head to the side, "He seems to be protecting the girl..."

The captains of either ship continue to bicker about Tugger's behavior, Alice frightened out of her wits as she watches them. Macavity cocks his head to the side, grinning, "You're not guarding the human, are you?" he sniffed the air, scenting it, before smirking knowingly at Tugger. "Oh, you didn't."

He snarled yet again, frustrated and on guard. The Mystery cat gracefully moved forward, trodding along the wood, "You mated the governor's cat?"

Part of him wanted Macavity to stop referring to him as just another cat, but a deeper, stronger voice urged him not to let the cat have the privilege of knowing his mate's name. He didn't need it. He shouldn't have it. He didn't _deserve_ it. "The governor's _daughter'_s cat." he decided to clarify.

"How stupid of you."

Tugger shoulders tensed and his claws dug just a fraction deeper into the floor, "I won't let you touch him."

"_Him_? Well, Rum Tum Tugger, you certainly _have_ been a busy boy. Mating with another tom. He must really be something."

Mistofflees had been listening, keeping himself tucked away in his mistress's arms, by Tugger's order, but ready to jump out at any moment, should he need to. He was just as determined to be a protector. He would keep Alice and Tugger safe. "Tugger." he spoke, poking his head out.

That caught Terrible's attention, as his bantering with the captain shifted and he suddenly became aware of the third cat aboard ship. "Oh?" he inquired, intrigued, "So the lady has a little beastie of her own, does she?"

"Mr. Mistofflees is not a beast! He is my friend." she retorted, hugging him a little tighter against her chest.

"Mr. Mistofflees?" he snorted, "How like a girl, to give a cat such a foolish name."

It was the captain's turn to interject, shrugging against the men holding him with a huff of laughter, "Says the man who named himself Captain Terrible. It sounds like the villain from a children's book."

He grunted amusedly, "Oh, I assure you, my intentions for this day belong in _no_ child's story tale." he glanced between the captain and Alice, a knowing grin on his face, "Well captain, I've grown bored with our little chat. Take the girl aboard ship." he ordered, another man stepping forward and reaching for her.

It was Mistofflees who hissed this time, jumping forward and biting the man's arm. He was clinging onto it with his teeth. The man shouted and tried to beat him off, shaking his arm around and punching at the cat, only managing to make his teeth rip down the flesh a bit. "The little mongrel bit me!" the man cried, finally managing to knock Mistofflees off.

He went flying to the floor, tumbling a few times before finally slamming into the wall of the cabin. The small jolt of pride Tugger had felt when his mate attacked the pirate dissipated when he watched Mistofflees crash to the ground. He should be protecting Alice right now, for his captain, but every instinct in his body commanded him to make sure no harm came to his mate. He forced himself to move, leaping over to where Mistofflees lay, groaning lightly. "Hey, hey Misto, you're alright." Tugger cooed, licking his cheek wearily. "Can you stand?"

He watched vigilantly from the corner of his eye as he tried to help Mistofflees up, barely registering Terrible speaking once more, "Leave them. They can go dwn with the ship for all I care. There's no need to take them with us."

Alice panicked, lifting herself up and off of the floor, trying to catch his attention, "C-Captain..." she addressed, earning his ear, "Please. The cats... If you let me bring them, I will willingly go with you." she nervously clenched at her dress as she continued. Tugger watched his captain try to struggle against his constraints, obviously displeased, "Please, sir, I won't fight you in the slightest. I will walk aboard that ship as if it was my home. I only beg that you let me bring them."

Tugger didn't think Terrible would go along with it, but as soon as he saw the oily smirk cross the man's features, he knew that the man's vanity had taken priority. "You flatter me. I like your mind, child." he cocked his head towards where Misto and Tugger were huddled together, "Be quick, or we're leaving without them."


	9. Chapter 9

**Is this story interesting? I enjoy writing it, but I'd enjoy it even more if others did too. I write for fun, but I also want others to enjoy it. If you have tips or anything, questions I could clarify in the story, whatever you think would be helpful, let me know. I like hearing everyone's ideas and points of view. It makes for a fun collaborative effort in the end. **

**Don't own these cats. I just play in their sandbox. **

* * *

There had been scurrying, yelling, and a lot of manhandling before they were all finally aboard the new ship. Of course, not all of the captain's crew made it over. Terrible might have an off name, but he did himself well to live up to the expectations that came with it. Those who were useless were cast down, left bleeding on the deck. He'd laughed, sauntered over the plank to his own ship, and mentioned how hungry seagulls could get.

The man truly was, Terrible.

Tugger was calmly nuzzling Mistofflees, trying to soothe his whimpering as he switched between returning Tugger's nuzzling and trying to calmly nudge at his mistress. She was holding onto both of them tightly, seemingly shielding them from the pirates. They wouldn't come to any harm in her hands, and the look she received from the captain was grateful. Mistofflees gave up trying to alternate and settled for pressing his face into Tugger's, sharing licks to the cheek and brushes of the nose.

Terrible seemed to notice, pulling a disgusted face, "Your bitch in heat?"

Alice scowled at his language, holding the cats just a little tighter, "They're both male."

The pirate scoffed, "All the more disgusting."

The captain scoffed, but Terrible ignored him and gestured to a few of the men. "Take the girl and her _cats_ to my cabin. Two men on the door." he sent an oily smirk in her direction, "We'll talk later, poppet. For now-" he smiled and turned, "I'd like a work with the dear ol' captain."

* * *

**Shortest update I have ever written, but I started writing it before I made the decision to add this Author's note. **

**If I don't hear anything back with this, I'm going to assume no one wants to read it, so I don't need to spend my energy finishing it. If you're actually here reading it, please speak up. I honestly have no clue if no one says anything. For now, this story is going to be set as complete, and I will hold no future plans of updating it further. **

**Should these plans change, I'll send anybody who left a comment a message, letting them know. **

**Again, it just... This is a hobby and not a job. I'm in the market for finding a job right now and I have two other stories to complete and a third just dying to get published. If no one is interested in me finishing this one, I won't. **

**How life is. **

**Thank you for listening to my ramble, and I hope you enjoyed the story thus far. :) **


End file.
